


That You Won't Let Show

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, High School, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu starts a ballroom dance club at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That You Won't Let Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> Written 2/15/15 for [alexseanchai](http://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _[Yu-Gi-Oh!, Anzu, ballroom dance](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4069603#cmt4069603)_.

Anzu jumps through all the right hoops: finds a teacher to be the club sponsor, reserves one of the bigger classrooms three afternoons a week, buys a secondhand stereo and makes a bunch of mix CDs for each type of dance, etc. She spends weeks finding people to sign the roster, using all her popularity and persuasive skills -- ballroom dancing is _romantic_ in a way that just grinding in rhythm can't quite match, it's good exercise for people who worry about their health or weight, and there are competitions to feed other people's competitive spirits -- but she doesn't even bother asking her best friends, not when they're so busy with tournaments and jobs and magic and other things much more important than a fledgling high school club.

When she opens the door to welcome her new club to their first practice session, Yuugi smiles shyly up at her from the front of the line and says he's sorry he didn't pay more attention so he could help her get everything set up, and Anzu remembers that friendship goes both ways.


End file.
